My Ice Woman
by Zoch666
Summary: Ok this is my First story, this is a little story between Ichigo & Rukia hopefully yall will like it WARNING RATED M FOR LANGUAGE DEATH AND FLUFF


**A/N Ok everyone after reading fanfics for years i decided to make my own, keep in mind this is my first story and hopefully i wont screw this up**

**I do not own bleach or and of its charecters**

"Speaking"

'inner thoughts'

**Hollow/Zanpakto speech**

**Chapter 1**

(Ichigo P.O.V)

Two days, it had been two days since lost my fullbringer powers and regained my Shinigami powers. I could still remember that smug look on that bastards face once he stabbed me. Then the love of my life Rukia Kuchiki showed up and gave me my power back. I had not seen any of my shinigami friends since my power was returned, nor have i contacted Zangetsu or that deranged hollow asshole. I can still remember Zangetsu's final words as soon as i used the Final Getsuga Tensho.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mugetsu" i said as i lowered my blade onto Aizen. I shunpo'ed down to Aizen looking at his slowly regerating body. 'He can still regenarate after that?' I fell to one knee. 'Crap my soul reaper powers are disappearing.' **(A/N ok i dont know if this i correct or not but hopefully i have this right) **"Behold Ichigo Kurosaki" Aizen says as he raises up his zanpakto, "the Hoguyoku is saying i no longer need a zanpakto to fight as i will evolve into a much higher being than you can ever imagine" as soon as he finishes his short speech a red like cross apppears out of his body. Aizen apparently was freaked out "Kido, but when was i attacked?" "It seems to finally be taking effect." I look back as Aizen does. "Kiskue Urahara, is this your doing?" They agured for a moment and i didnt listen untill Hat-&-Clogs said my name "It took effect because ichigo fought so hard and pushed you to your limit." Eventually aizen was sealed and i heard those sadding words. **'Farewell Ichigo'** thats when i passed out due to the spiritual pressure loss.

**END FLASHBACK**

Now that i had powers again i could finallly protect those i cared for, but i really should contact Zangetsu and Asshole.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOOOOO!" I dodged my old man for what seemed like the millionth time, as i got ready for my final day at karakura high school. I greeted Karin and Yuzu while dodging another one of my fathers attacks, he cried to the picture of mom for the millionith time too. "Ichigo..." Karin started, "Since this is your final day of high school what do you plan on doing." Realzation had then hit me i had no idea what to do with my life. "Really Karin i don't know, since i have my powers back i cant really say." Nobody said anything after that. After we finished our akward breakfast i headed off to school.

"ICHIGOOOOO" i had to knock down Kiego for the final time that goodness. Ignoring his constant bitching i headed into the classroom and was greeted by everyone Orhime, Uryuu, Chad, Tatski, & Mizurio. The day seemed to be normal enough that was untill my badge went off. I looked over at Uryuu, Chad, and Orhime giving them a look saying 'I got this one.' Running out of the room i waited till i got in a safe area, dropped my body and went looking for the hollow. Once i found it one slash was all it took from Zangetsu's blade. "Damn i've really missed this" i said aloud. Shunpoing back to the school, and getting back into my body the rest of the day went to staying normal. "Alright Class this is the final time i'll be able to say this" the teacher started as she had those fake anime tears in her eyes, "h..have a great summer."

**Time Skip Three Days**

Now that graduation was over, all the now former seniors let out sighs of relief. When i walked ou the building with Dad, Yuzu, Karin, Uryuu, Chad, Orhime, Tatski, Mizurio, and of course Keigo my phone rang, it was Urahara. "Hat-and-Clogs hey" i said as i pickd up the phone. "Ichigo" he sounded serious "i need you and your old man to visit me as soon as possible." "Ok should anyone come alon.." "NO,*Clears throat* no dont let anyone come except you and hime understood?" "yeah i got ya later."

**A/N So what do you think old Hat-&-Clogs wants with Ichigo and Ishinn, hopefully i spelt that right, who knows**

**Ichigo: Well your the author in this so you should know**

**A/N No ichgo you cant find out either**

**Ichigo: Dammit**

**Alright my fellow reader and or/ authors till next time always chant Fluffy**


End file.
